Caramella
by Haraa.yla
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika ada seseorang yang baru saja membuatmu terluka, lalu memberikan sebuah permen yang sudah terlewat expired, dan tanpa permintaan maaf dia pergi begitu saja. [gak bisa bikin summary; XD] Warning: Typo(s), gaje, dan mungkin OOC.


FAIRY TAIL belong to HIRO MASHIMA

CARAMELLA

"Ingin sekalian pulsanya?." Tawar pelayan kasir dengan senyuman mengembang. Dan aku hanya menggeleng dengan maksud-tidak. Ya kalian tahu bukan, setiap penjaga kasir tidak menawarkan, kita akan mendapat pulsa gratis sebesar Rp 50.000,00- kesemua operator loh, Hha.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan nanti. Biasanya aku selalu membelinya bersama Erza. Bisa dibilang dia adalah teman sekamarku di asrama. Tapi untuk saat ini Erza sedang ada urusan lain, jadi hanya aku yang pergi.

Kulihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ada angkot 04 lewat, jarak asrama dengan super market lumayan jauh. Entah ini aku harus berjalan kaki atau tetap berdiri gaje di pinggir jalan. Malah cuaca sudah mulai mendung, lagi. Terpaksa aku harus menelfon Gray untuk menjemputku.

Yep, Gray itu sahabatku yah bisa dibilang kakak(?) haha mungkin kah itu? Pokoknya selain dekat dengan Erza, Aku juga bisa dibilang dekat dengan Gray. Bahkan bukan hanya mereka berdua, masih banyak teman-temanku yang nanti ingin aku kenalkan dengan kalian, _tersenyum_.

Tuut…tuutt

" _Halo.."_

"Halo, Gray kau ada di sana?."

" _Ada apa Lucy? Tumben sekali kau menelfonku?."_

"Gray, jika kau tidak sedang sibuk, bisakah kau menjemputku?."

" _Baiklah, sekarang dimana posisimu? Aku akan kesana."_

"Aku ada di supermarket dekat lapangan futsal."

" _Oke."_

Dengan ini, aku hanya tinggal menunggu-nya datang. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama Gray datang dengan motor MV Agusta f4CC hitamnya. Aku menyerahkan beberapa kantong belanjaan kepadanya, dengan maksud untuk, _tolong pegang sebentar._

Gray mengangguk lalu mengambilnya dan membantuku menaiki motornya dengan tangan kiri-nya yang kosong. Hup, saat aku sudah ada di belakang aku kembali meminta kantong-kantong tadi. Tanpa butuh banyak waktu kita melesat dengan kencang di kemacetan renggang jalanan Magnolia.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah tiba di depan gerbang asrama FS, itu singkatan dari Fiaba School, nama sekolahku.

"Lucy, kenapa kau pergi jauh-jauh sekali? Bukannya supermarket didepan sini lebih dekat?." Ucap Gray

"Aku tahu, tapi disana lebih lengkap, lihat!." Aku mengangkat belanjaanku di depan wajahnya.

Normal POV

Gray hanya menghela napas dan mengambil cepat tiga kantong itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang sedang kebingungan. _Hei! Bagaimana tidak, ini asrama perempuan dan dia masuk seenaknya saja kedalam_ , bisa-bisa Erza membekuknya. Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Lucy, Gray tetap berjalan masuk dan meletakannya di depan kamar 72LE.

 _Bagaimana dia tau kamarku?_ Batin Lucy.

"Nah Lucy, aku akan pulang sekarang jaa~" katanya acuh, dan sekali lagi meninggalkan Lucy yang dibuat cengo.

"Ah.. Gray tunggu!" yang di panggil hanya menengokkan kepalanya. Dan Lucy? Dia berlari menghampiri pemuda raven itu.

"Terimakasih Gray, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus pucuk pirang Lucy.

Kalian Tanya bagaimana Lucy? Bingo, dia blushing.

"Hha lihatlah kau Lucy, wajahmu memerah." ejek Gray membuat Lucy menonjok perut sang lawan bicara.

Duakk

"Sakit kau tahu"

"Maaf, baiklah sudah sana cepat pergi" Usir Lucy.

"Kau mengusiru?."

"Iya, Sudah sana cepat!" akhirnya Gray pergi dan Lucy beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

DIDALAM 72LE

Lucy POV

Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, _tersenyum lima jari_. Nama lengkapku Lucy Heartfilia, panggil saja aku Lucy. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat suka akan sastra, aku bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menulis sebuah novel. _Novel pertamaku adalah tentang seorang gadis penyihir yang ingin sekali masuk kedalam sebuah serikat terkenal, tetapi dia sudah dibohongi oleh salamander palsu yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anggota Fairy Tail, bahkan naas-nya dia akan dijual bersama gadis-gadis kota lain_. Untungnya aku menambahkan tokoh heroine laki-laki yang menjadi pasangannya.

Ok balik lagi ke perkenalannya, selain sastra, aku juga tertarik dengan dunia memasak dan astronimi (Baca: bintang). Dulu aku sering belajar banyak memasak makanan lezat bersama mama, Layla Heartfilia. Mama dan Papa-Jude Heartfilia- mereka ada di Fiore. Sedangkan aku di Magnolia.

Teman-temanku bilang, aku punya mata yang indah. Besar dan berwarna coklat. Aku juga suka menguncir ponytail rambut pirangku, dengan menyisakan poni di dahi. Tahun ini adalah tahun keduaku di Fiaba School, dan aku sangat berharap di semester akhir nanti, aku mendapat nilai tertinggi, yep aku sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya nilai.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiga suara ketukan di pintu, aku langsung pergi untuk membukakannya, aku pikir ini Erza.

Kriet..

 _Benar dugaanku, tapi ada apa dengannya?_

TBC

Please sempatkan untuk me-Riview

Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan kata dan cerita yang sudah mainstream ini Hha... Terimakasih sudah mampir.


End file.
